


Expectations vs reality

by bellakanusti



Series: Superheroes, boyfriends and Anakin [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anakin is Kurt's son, Daddy Kurt, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sweet, Teacher Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellakanusti/pseuds/bellakanusti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Anakin arrives at Blaine's for the playdate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations vs reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_llama_power](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_llama_power/gifts).



> This fic is not beta read, so all mistakes are my own.

Blaine looked down at his phone.  
15 minutes until Kurt and Anakin would be here.  
Why was he so nervous?  
It wasn't like Anakin was a stranger, he knew the kid quite well by now and from what he had seen Anakin seemed to like him back.  
So why was he this nervous?

Maybe it had to do with the fact,that it was only yesterday he had found out that the sweet little kid he knew from work was actually his boyfriend's son… Good god!! He had a boyfriend now.

In all his giddiness since Kurt left his apartment last night he hadn't even had time to think about what that meant. Sure he knew what having a boyfriend meant, but what did it mean for Kurt!  
What was his expectations?  
Did Kurt wanted him to act like father towards Anakin?   
Or should he just pretend that he was just the kids teacher like he had been until yesterday.

And then Kurt had messaged him that they shouldn't be kissing! What was up with that? Didn't Anakin knew that his dad was gay?   
He was pretty sure the kid knew, because he had caught Anakin trying to explaining it to one of the other kids one day.

But God, why was this so hard? And why was he flipping out because of this now?

A knock on the door, shook Blaine out of his thoughts.  
He took a deep breath and walked up to open the door.

The minute he had the door opened, a little figure flew by him and inside the living room.  
Then he looked up and was greeted by a pair of blue eyes, which looked at the small figure behind him, with a mix of laughter and irritation.  
The blue eyes snapped back to Blaine and smiled.

“Hi, boyfriend.” Kurt grinned and leaned over to hug Blaine

Blaine breathed out, he didn't knew he had held his breathing since he opened his door, but as he felt Kurt’s strong arms around him a could feel his body beginning to relax.  
“Hi, beautiful.” Blaine replied and hugged the man back.

Kurt took his hand and looked over at Anakin.  
“Anakin.. I think you forgot something..” Kurt said.

Anakin looked up at the two, tilting his head to the side.  
He had already opened his backpack and there were several marvel and star wars figures on the floor around him.  
“Hello Blaine.” He then said and looked down on his toys again.

Kurt just laughed and squeezed Blaine’s hand.

“Do you want something to drink?” Blaine asked and walked inside the kitchen, Kurt traveling after him.

They got some water and took a third glass back into the livingroom where Anakin glanced up at the couple when the two adults sat down on the couch.

Kurt saw how his son kept sending looks over towards him and Blaine, so he crawled down the floor to figure out what that was about.

And if Blaine let his eyes swip over Kurt’s ass as he crawled over to Anakin, well nobody was there to blame him.

“Anakin, sweetie?” Kurt tried and took one of the Star wars figures in his hand.

Anakin looked up to him and then instead of saying anything he just crawled all the way and curled up against his daddy’s chest.

Kurt frowned a little, because he didn't understand why his son was acting a little weird, he had been bouncy all the way here and then it was like when they got inside, he changed completely.

He sat on the floor a couple of minutes before Anakin made a deep sigh, his eyes flickering over to Blaine, before he made another deep sigh.  
Kurt gave Blaine a small smile, because now he may have caught up on what was going on.  
He kissed his son one time on the forehead and whispered   
“Why don’t you ask Blaine if he wants to play?” 

Anakin looked up at him with wide eyes   
“But daddy, what if he says no?”

“Why would he say no sweetie?” Kurt asked, brushing a curl away from his face.

“Because i’m not sure he want’s to play with me…” Anakin answered, burying his face against his daddy’s chest.

Kurt looked over at Blaine giving him a smile and made a motion with his head.

Blaine had sat looking at the two, smiling when he saw how close the two where. When Kurt looked up he blushed a little for being caught, but quickly sat down the floor when he got what Kurt wa asking him to do.

“I’m sure Blaine want’s to play.” Kurt said and turned Anakin around, so he could see Blaine.

Anakin looked up and crawled down from Kurt’s lap, but stayed right beside him.

Blaine looked a little lost, so Kurt gave him a small nod.

“Hi Anakin… Is that spiderman you have on your shirt?” Blaine nearly facepalmed himself, because come on, that sounded so lame and he knew how to act around kids. Especially kids he knew.

“Yes it’s Peter Parker.. “ Anakin said and gave a small smile.

Blaine scooted closer “Peter Parker is spiderman?” He asked, trying to sound surprised.

Kurt made a choked laugh behind Anakin, but hid in a cough and stood up.

“YES.. Didn't you knew that?” Anakin said and scooted over to sit beside Blaine.

“No… I didn't” Blaine said.

 

Kurt smiled, when Anakin crawled up to sit in Blaine’s lap and his small hands were gesturing around him, almost knocking Blaine in the head a couple of times. But Blaine didn't seemed to mind.  
Every time Anakin told him something, Blaine sounded amazed and laughed when Anakin tried to make a joke. 

After a little while, Anakin walked over to Kurt  
“Daddy can we eat lunch here? Blaine have told me that he has plates with Chewbacca on them and i really really want to eat my lunch from Chewbacca..please” 

“Of cause we can sweetie.. You can help while we make some lunch.” 

“No. I think you should do the lunch and then Blaine and me can play” Anakin answered and turned around.  
Blaine snorted beside him.

“Ankin, that is not how we do it.” Kurt said, getting up.

“But daddy it is. When I made breakfast to you i said that you where the daddy and the big one, which means that you make the bigger melas.” Anakin explained, looking at Kurt like that was just how things worked.

Blaine didn't knew if it was okay if he interfered, but he took the chance.  
“Anakin. I am an adult too, which mean i have to go help with lunch too.”

Anakin looked up at him, but didn't say anything.   
Instead he stood up and walked over standing right in front of Blaine.

“Is it because you want to kiss my dad?” He then asked, his small hands settling around his hips. 

Kurt mothered ‘Oh my god’.

Blaine coughed once, then sitting up on his knees, looking directly at the small boy.  
“Yes i want to kiss your dad.” 

Anakin nodded hia head   
“Is it because you are his boyfriend?” 

Blaine smiled   
“Yes.”

Then Anakin smiled a big smile before he turned around against his daddy.  
“Daddy… Why didn't you say Blaine was your boyfriend?” 

“Ehh… “ Kurt said, not sure what to say. He had told Anakin’ that he liked Blaine and that he had kissed him the night before, but the exact word boyfriend, he may not have used.

He could see Blaine smirking behind his son.

“But daddy, if you just have told me that he was your boyfriend. Then you could just kiss him when we came here.” Anakin said

“What?” Kurt said, because he didn't get this.

“Boyfriend's kiss daddy.” Anakin said as if that explained the whole thing, then he turned around looking at Blaine again.  
“Blaine, i think you should go over and kiss my daddy.”

Blaine grinned “I agree, but I have a better idea.”   
He leaned down and whispered something to Ankin, which made the kid laugh.

They both turned around and began crawling innocently over towards Kurt, who had sat down on the couch again.

Then Anakin looked over at Blaine  
“Ready.. 1, 2, 3” He said and then they both jumped up from the floor tackling Kurt down the couch.  
Anakin giggled all over the face and Blaine laughed.

“Ohh… Stop it… You guys.. Stop stop.” Kurt squealed , when both Anakin and Blaine began tickling him. 

“No… Daddy.. You have to say the magic word.” Anakin nearly screamed, but is quickly died in laughter when Kurt tickled him back.

“I don’t know the magic wo...word.” Kurt said, as Blaine intensified the tickling.

Anakin crawled up his chest and whispered “The magic word is kisses..”

Kurt kissed his son once on the head “Kisses, kisses” He then said, squirming in the couch.

Both Blaine and Anakin stopped tickling him and then Anakin exclaimed  
“You have to kiss him Blaine.” 

Blaine looked over winking at Anakin, before he leaned down Kurt’s face.  
“Hi!” He whispered against the other man's lips.

“Hi yourself.” Kurt answered, before Blaine’s lips touched his.

Beside them Anakin made a squeal and then jumped down the couch, picking up his chewbacca and spiderman figures from the floor and then ran around, making small kissing sounds, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?  
> To fluffy?  
> Or what so you think?
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr  
> Bellakanusti.tumblr.com


End file.
